A day like any other in almost every way possible
by daydreamer-cloudwatcher
Summary: It was a normal, average day when Lee noticed something was amiss, was different. Determined to figure out what it is, he spent a week searching until a girl approached him in a pub. Could she help? And if she does, was he really better off not knowing?


**Pour Kirsty.**

**A day like any other in **_**almost**_** every way possible:**

It was a day like any other in almost every way possible. An average, sunny day in Konoha filled with training and youthful vigour. With one minute, almost undetectable difference, I was experiencing something new. Something youthful and moving, but it was something completely unexplainable. I did think of asking Gai-sensei, but I couldn't stand asking him what emotions I was feeling in my springtime of youth. I should know, he taught me and it would let him down if I did not fully comprehend all things youthful. I could ask Tenten, but I doubt it is a girl thing, it feels very masculine and violent, things that Tenten is but she would kill me for thinking them about her so I can't ask her in case she figures that out and besides, both her and Gai-sensei are on a mission. But that rules out all female friends. I could ask Naruto, but he's too dense, I could ask Shikamaru since he is anything but dense, though he'll be too lazy to try and help. I could ask Kiba, who would have the energy but would tease me, his team mate Shino would never tease, but he's too blunt and wouldn't understand. Sai would just talk about Penis's; Chouji would try and help but would be preoccupied with food, once again don't tell him I said. There are the Jonin, like Kakashi, but Gai would be hurt if I went to his eternal rival. You're probably wondering why I don't go for the obvious, my team mate and friend, Neji, but Neji happens to be where the problem lies. So i swear on my youth as a shinbobi of Konoha I will figure it out without them or I will run to sand in a day with Chouji in his expanded form on my back!

It's a complex problem that I just can't figure out. It's an unknown emotion like an addictive kind of pain that you crave, you don't know why you want it but you do. It's like that, a gripping at my chest and in my stomach that I don't want to go away.

* * *

><p>I spent the remainder of the week trying to at least figure out the new sensation. I did everything I could think of, challenging Neji doubly and never winning but getting one step closer each time! Ignoring him only made the feeling worse, hanging out made it more intense. I tried getting my mind off it, I took solo missions and chased after Sakura with new intensity but it didn't have the same effect as usual, I found it dull if anything.<p>

I sat at the bar with my orange juice (Gai sensei had told me alcohol was un-youthful; I will not tarnish my youth!) and sighed.

_Life is confusing. _I thought to myself as I sighed again. I had no one to talk to - I couldn't think of a single person I trusted who might understand. How could I not understand my own vibrant emotions?

I could feel the tears down my cheeks and people were looking at me oddly, no one came near though, I was thrashing in my chair a bit and I was sitting at a bar. For some reason people seemed to avoid me near alcohol, I have no idea; I should really ask Gai-sensei about that at some point.

"You look down sweet cheeks, wanna talk about it?" A female voice with an accent that I didn't recognize asked from behind me. Her vowels seemed slightly muddled, something I hadn't ever heard around here or anywhere in fact.

I swivelled in my chair to face her, she had shaggy brown hair and on her neck under it I could just make out an ANBU tattoo, so she was from Konoha, curious. She wore black shorts and they were _short_ along with a leg holster. On her torso she had a net shirt covered by a black tank top and over the top of that she also wore an open flank jacket. There were two sai's crossed on her back and she had on hand wraps. She repeated her question and took a seat beside me, ordering a vodka and cranberry mix.

"You know alcohol is not at all youthful? How could you waste such wonderful youth on such vile beverages?" I inquired, I felt I should share the wisdom Gai-sensei has bestowed onto me.

The girl burst out laughing at me then and told me to piss off, it was her life to do with as she pleased and I should lay off. I was shocked at her foul language and disgraceful behaviour but was unable to say so because she said: "I came here to help you, tell me what's wrong or you'll be here sulking and sighing all night."

"There's nothing wrong, not that I want to talk about. I will solve my own problems or I will do three hundred back flips on the Hokage mount!" I made a fist and felt the tears being replaced by stars and sparkles. I made my nice guy pose or that shining white smile and thumb that was inspired by my hero's own.

"Alright, let's start with something simple then." The girl grumbled as she took a swig of her drink. "I'm Akira, what's your name?"

"I am Rock Lee, what a wonderful name you have. Though I do believe it's a man's name, isn't it?"

I didn't get to say anymore because Akira had stood up and flung her chair out, grabbing my collar as she went. "I dare you to say that again, runt." She growled and I felt myself shiver, I whimpered that I wouldn't ever say it again and swore that I hadn't meant it. "Good, that's what a thought. I'm glad to have that sorted out, Lee."

I can see why she's in the ANBU.

We continued light conversation for a while until she asked what was wrong again. I still told her not to worry since I would figure out my own problems and stride forwards into my future. I _swear_ she snarled.

"Look, kiddo, I don't usually stick my neck out to help people like this, you know? So tell me what's wrong or whatever is on your mind right now will be the least of your worries." My slight hesitation caused her to bring both sai's around to her front as she held them to my throat.

Surprisingly no one reacted to her threatening me, instead I heard: "Oh god, Akira's at it again. I told you before, take your fights outside or I won't serve you." From the bartender, it would seem that this isn't the first incident like this she's been in.

"Sorry, Kyo, young Lee here was just about to start cooperating." Akira smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile I've ever seen. It was truly gag worthy paired with the murderous glint in her blue-green eyes and her holding to weapons at my neck. I am begging to doubt that she is in anyway youthful. "Weren't you Lee, you just looked so down that I wanted to help out, you'll give me chance, won't you?" She smiled, loosing the glint in her eyes and putting away her sai's.

"I am just experiencing something that I can't explain." I sighed, not wanted to be at the receiving end of her anger again and having to deal with her threat and sai's since, even though I'm not one to turn down a good fight or challenge, she was a little terrifying and in the ANBU, according to her tattoo at least.

She finally managed to get me to explain everything, it took a good ten minutes and she ordered herself another vodka and cranberry, much to my displeasure. When I was finished she burst out laughing, spitting drink everywhere and her face loosing the red colour it had gained. I guess she was holding in that outburst.

"You're seriously asking that? You don't know?" She got out between her hysterics and the hiccups the spitting had induced.

"Hey, it's confusing, I've tried everything I can think of and am no closer to understanding! These must be the difficulties of youth that Gai-sensei warned me about!"

"Oh god, Lee, you're so _dense_." I gasped at that, I knew I was no genius but she barley knew me, how could she claim to such an insult? "Lee, how did you feel when you first saw Sakura?" She asked me, falling serious again. Perhaps she is pregnant - her mood swings definitely suggest that she might be.

I frowned a bit but explained after a while. "Happy, warm, fuzzy, there were butterflies in my stomach." Ok, that's just a snippet or what I said, my monologue was a good three minutes going on four long.

"Alright, enough and how do you feel about Neji now, anything like that? Maybe you feel _stronger_ than that?" Her eyebrow disappeared under her hair and I thought it over before agreeing, maybe it was a little like that, but it still didn't help me. "You're so special, kid." Akira giggled as she stood and ruffled my hair as she started to walk away. When she reached the door of the pub she turned back to me and said: "Go find Neji tomorrow and tell him how you feel."

"How do I feel?" I called back and her voice only just reached me before the door closed.

"You love him, dumbo."

Love him? Me? Do I love Neji? The thought's crazy, isn't it? How could I love him, he's my rival! Though I suppose that's not all together unheard of and there are worse people to love than Neji. But I love Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom! But I haven't been feeling the same around her as of late…have my affections really changed? Could I possible have moved on from my pink haired beauty to…a brown haired, _male _beauty? Well, it is youthful to fall in love with people and to switch until you find your one true sole mate. But what if I do like Neji and this affects out relationship? What should I do? Akira said to tell him, but she doesn't know Neji, would she think differently if she did? Will he just think it's a part of our fate or destiny or will he think his destiny is elsewhere? I think I preferred not knowing what this feeling was.

* * *

><p>I sat in that bar drinking my orange juices for most of the night. Right up until the bartender, Kyo I think Akira called him, kicked me out, saying I wasn't generating enough income for him to bother keeping me in. That doesn't mean I went home though, I wandered around the city, pondering the predicament I had fallen into and what I really felt. Even when I stumbled home I lay awake in bed all night, going over and problem and again and again in my head until finally the sun started to rise and I leaped up - somehow by an unexplainable miracle I still had energy.<p>

As I watched the sun begin its morning and tucked the moon into bed I came to the decision that I would know when I saw Neji. So now I just had to get ready and meet him on his way to training, he always likes to train early because he's so dedicated, it is truly admirable!

I knew which grounds he'd be using, if he wasn't staying home or training as a team he had a specific, small area he always used. So I went there, knowing that Tenten was away on a mission with Gai and he wasn't training with me. In the distance I could see his long, silky, brown hair so I ran to catch up, calling his name.

"Lee, is there something you want?" He asked in his cold, flat voice.

"Um…there's something I need to…figure out and…maybe tell you." I said quietly, realising I really shouldn't have gone up to him, what if I was wrong, or he got bored of me figuring it out? What would I do if I did like him and he rejected me? Oh god…no, this cowardice is not youthful or admirable, I must be brave so Gai-sensei can be proud of me, once this is over I will train extra hard to make up for the lapse!

"Well could you be quick deciding, I'd like to start training soon?" He wasn't being that rude, just normal, determined Neji.

"Um…sure…" I mumbled as I stared intently at him.

"What is it, Lee, I have training to get to so if you don't know now could you find me later?" The Hyuuga sighed as he turned away from me and before I knew it, I was talking.

"Neji, Neji I…I think I l-_I love you_, Neji." I burst out, so loudly that it would put Naruto to shame. His retreating back froze and he spun around to face me, making his long hair fly in the wind and right then I knew, Akira was most definitely, one hundred percent, right. The tension was clear in all his muscles as he turned to face me and I held my breath for his reaction.

"…"

**Fin!**


End file.
